Berlin Conference
by ladybugbirdie42
Summary: Spain gets a new colony, but a certain someone isn't very happy about it. Romano is jealous even before the new country arrives; however, no one realizes how he feels. Not historically accurate! Oc!Principe!


**A/N So this is a story I wrote a while ago. I got the idea for it when we were studying the Berlin Conference in history. This isn't meant to be historically accurate, so please keep that in mind.**

* * *

Principe sat out in the hall, along with many other African entities, listening to the shouting and arguing coming from the room behind her. She, along with the rest of Africa, was waiting anxiously to find out who was to claim her as their colony. This was the Berlin Conference where no African soon-to-be-a-nation had much of any choice in regard to their future and who would raise them, but such is the life of a young nation. Many nations started off as colonies. Now all they could do was wait for the European nations currently arguing with each other in the room behind them to come out from the room and deliver the news as to what was to be their fate. Eventually, the shouting died down and things were silent as the door opened and the European powers filed out of the room. Principe watched as the other African personifications met their new parent figure and left with them until she was the only one left. After a few minutes, she began to cry, wondering why no one had chosen her. After all, she was still a young nation and needed someone to raise her and teach her how to be a responsible nation. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she lifted her head and saw a brunette man with olive coloured skin and bright green eyes. Smiling apologetically, he said, "Lo siento, Principe. I got… distracted." He sent a glare down the hall before turning back to Principe with a smile on his face. "So, shall we go?" he asked.

"Go where?" Principe questioned.

"Your new home!" the man said excitedly.

Assuming that he was to be her new guardian of sorts, Principe followed him down the hall. After about five steps, he suddenly stopped. Turning back to Principe, he smacked himself on the forehead before saying, "I almost forgot. Hola! I'm Spain!" He held out his hand for her to shake and she took it. "Alright," he said, beginning to walk down the hall again, "Now let's go."

When they arrived at Spain's house, he immediately turned to a maid and asked, "Where's Romano?"

"He's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. It occurred the second you left," the maid replied. Spain sighed and motioned for Principe to follow him.

"Romano?" Spain called, knocking on the door to Romano's room. "Romano, it's me, Spain. I'm back from the conference."

From the room came a muttered, "Don't care."

"Romano, please come out."

"No!"

Spain looked helplessly toward Principe, eyes begging her to help him. Principe had no idea how to help, so she instead asked, "Has this happened before?"

"Well," Spain replied, thoughtfully, " He's always getting upset at me for one reason or another, but I don't think he's ever locked himself in his room for hours on end, refusing to come out."

"Oh."

"I guess we should go ahead to your room so that you can put down your stuff." - Stuff being one small bag - "Umm, we'll get you more stuff later. Come along."

After he'd shown her to her room, he went back to Romano's room and softly pleaded, "Romano, please open the door and let me in. I want to know what's wrong." He heard a huff come from the other side of the door, but nevertheless, the squeaking of the bed sounded as Romano got off it and footsteps could be heard as he stomped to the door.

"What do you want, Spagna?" he asked as he flung the door open. Spain's smile lit up his face the second he saw Romano's usual scowl because that meant that everything wasn't as bad as Spain has thought, but it instantly faded once he saw the tell tale signs that Romano had been crying.

"Roma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong. Just tell me what it is."

"Nothing's wrong," he insisted before changing the subject since it was obvious he was losing. "Hey, can I go visit Veneziano today?"

"Would it make you happy?" Spain asked. All he wanted was for Romano to be happy. Was that too much to ask for?

Romano thought carefully for a minute before replying, "Yes."

"Alright then," Spain complied happily. He absolutely hated seeing Romano upset. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Wait," Romano said, "You're coming?"

"Roma, you remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I don't doubt that, but what if Turkey shows up again? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Don't you have to take care of your precious new colony?"

"My new-? Roma, what are you talking about? Oh! You mean Principe? I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll have time to get settled in while we're gone."

Romano's shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd lost this argument. There was no denying that, but he definitely wasn't going down without a fight. "Alright," he sighed giving in, "You win. You can come. Just don't take too long, okay?"

Spain smiled, "Don't worry, Roma. I won't take long!"

The second the Spaniard was out of sight, Romano dashed to the door, leaving Spain behind. He kept running, not paying any attention to where he was going. He just needed to get away. It was so unfair. He thought that Spain loved him. He thought that Spain could love him for who he was even when the rest of the world hated him and couldn't stand him. When Spain had saved him from Turkey that one time, he thought that he had really cared, but now he realizes that he was mistaken. To Spain he was just another colony. He knew that when Spain went to that conference to claim land in Africa, he'd just replace Romano with other colonies. Colonies that weren't as mean or lazy as him. "I try to be nice to Spain. I really do, but no matter what, I only insult him and hurt his feelings," Romano sobbed.

"Awww, is someone having a bad day?" he heard a familiar mocking voice question him.

Jerking his head up, his eyes met with the familiar beady eyes hidden behind a white mask that could only belong to Turkey. "It's not safe for little kids like you to be wondering around alone in the woods. I guess it shows you just how much that idiot really cares about you."

"Don't talk about Spain like that!" Romano yelled at him. He'd never admit it, but he didn't really hate Spain, and he didn't appreciate people trash talking him even if he felt that Spain was abandoning him.

"What you gonna do about it?" Turkey said, mocking tone never leaving his voice. Romano just glared at him and stayed silent, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Being weak was so frustrating.

"Hey! Get your own underling! Romano's mine!" Turkey whirled around and came face to face with a very angry looking Spaniard. He staggered backwards a few steps, and Romano could see him tense up a bit with fear, but he successfully masked his fear with his usual arrogance. Turning back to face Romano, he said, "Well, well, well. Looks like your mommy's here to save you. Why don't you run off somewhere while we handle this like real men? "

Romano scoffed at Turkey for being an idiot. It was obvious he was scared. Maybe he should be the one running away.

Turkey foolishly decided to stand his ground and not run away. He called out to Spain, "Just remember, if you hurt me, I'll declare war on you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Turkey," Spain replied, "As far as I'm concerned, the one declaring war is you! I've told you countless times to stay away from Romano and here you are again. Leave now and I won't issue a declaration of war!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Turkey said, pulling out his sword as Spain readied his battle axe.

Up in a nearby tree, Principe sat watching the scene unfold. She had followed Spain to the woods without him knowing and chose to stay in the tree because she figured it'd be harder on Spain if he had to protect to colonies at once. She watched their battle with great interest although she was worried about Spain getting hurt. What really caught her interest was the fact that Romano made no move to leave and get away from Turkey, instead choosing to watch the battle as well. She noticed a small smirk on his face as if their fight highly amused him. Or maybe it was just satisfying to him to watch Spain crush Turkey. After a bit she decided that the fight might take awhile, so she shifted a bit to get in a more comfortable position. The slight shift was enough to make Romano glance up at the tree she was in. Wondering if she saw him, she lifted her left hand from its position on the tree and waved at Romano to find out if he had noticed her. Unfortunately for her, lifting her left hand made it hard to stay in the tree, and the strong gust of wind that came shortly after lifting her hand caused her to completely lose balance and fall out of the tree. She let out a groan as her back hit the ground hard. The last thing she saw before everything went completely black was Turkey's masked face staring at her and Spain's emerald looking at her with concern showing clearly in them.

When Principe woke up again, she was back in her room on her plain, white bed. Nearby Romano sat staring at the floor. "Is Spain alright?" she asked.

Romano looked up, "Yeah. The fight was over shortly after you fell out of that tree. Turkey ran away screaming like a little girl. What were you even doing up there in the first place?"

Principe blushed. "Well, I kind of followed Spain when he went out to find you because I wanted to know what happened and I didn't want to be left alone. When he found Turkey, I climbed up a tree because I was scared of him and I didn't want to get in the way. I figured things would be easier for Spain if he didn't have to worry about two colonies."

"That was pretty smart," he commented.

"Thanks," Principe said as she stared at the covers. "What made you so upset, though?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I just- It was kind of stupid."

"Will you tell me anyway?"

He sighed. "I guess if you really want I will. You see, I was scared that when you came, Spain would spend all his time with you and forget about me. I thought that he'd end up just like everyone else and hate me. I have a twin named Veneziano. He's North Italy and I'm South Italy. All my life I've always been second to my younger brother. Everyone preferred him over me. They'd always ask me why I couldn't be more like my brother. He's always been good at getting along with people and makes lots of friends and leaves me all alone. Spain's the only person who cares about me or has ever cared about me. I was so scared at the thought of him abandoning me."

She frowned. "I can't imagine having a twin who was better than me at everything," she admitted, "It sounds horrible."

"Don't get me wrong," Romano said, "I love Veneziano. I really do. I just wish that I could be better than him at something."

"Well," Principe said slowly, thinking about all he'd told her, "As far as I can tell, Spain cares for you a lot, so I guess you don't have to worry about that."

"I guess I don't."

"Aww! Roma! You're so adorable!" Spain exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"Ack! Spagna!" Romano gasped as he struggled to break free of Spain's suffocating hug. The Spaniard happily released his charge before he accidently killed him. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?!" he exclaimed angrily once he had been released.

Spain smiled innocently, "What makes you think that, Roma?"

"Because you normally have the worst timing in the world!"

Laughing, Spain turned to Principe and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" she asked, pointing at his bandages.

"I'm fine. I've suffered worse. You'll get used to it as you gain experience as a nation."

"Okay, but I've been wondering. How did you get distracted at the meeting?"

Spain laughed, blushing a bit from embarrassment, "Well, you see, Prussia snuck into the meeting room at one point and stole my tomatoes, so I had to go get them back."

"You got distracted by tomatoes?"

"Hey," Romano said, "Spain's tomatoes are amazing. You can't just let them get stolen without a fight."

"That's right," Spain agreed," And soon you'll get to see for yourself because it's about time I go downstairs and cook dinner. I'll call you down when it's dinnertime, okay?"

"Who's Prussia?" Principe asked Romano after Spain had left.

"I'm sure you'll be meeting him very soon," Romano said, "He has a habit of showing up all the time. You'll be meeting a lot of idiots during your lifetime."

* * *

**A/N Reviews are welcome but no flames, please.**


End file.
